pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:P/W Imbagon
The Imbagon gives constant damage reduction to your party using powerful PvE-only skills and deals decent damage with its spear. Attributes and Skills prof=P/W spe=11+1+1 comma=8+1 lea=11+1OptionalOptionalYourselves!" (Kurzick)Nothing to Fear!"Battle Standard of HonorGreat Justice!"AngerRefrain/build The alternative with Luxon skills has the following Skill Template: prof=P/W spe=11+1+1 comma=8+1 lea=11+1OptionalOptionalYourselves!" (Luxon)Nothing to Fear!"Battle Standard of HonorGreat Justice!"AngerRefrain/build Optionals * Add [of Lightning@13 for good attack skill for general use. * Add [Javelin@13 if running in team with orders/aegis chains etc. * Add [for the Eyes!"@9 for greater energy management. (The additional damage is insignificant against high-level foes) * Add [Scan@10 can be used to better maintain SY! in areas with lots of blocking. * Add [of Flame@12 or [of Weariness@9 to keep up AR outside of battle instead of relying on [Nothing To Fear!", as well as provide additional damage or defense. * For an alternative shout to maintain AR, consider [on Fire!"@12, since it doesn't require you to stop moving (though the extra damage reduction is often unnecessary). * Add [Shall Return!"@9 and [Spear@13 (replace Blazing Spear for [Spear@13 if fighting Destroyers or Fire Elementals). * Swap [Battle Standard of Honor for [of Fury for adrenaline instead of damage buffing. * Against Demons in Nightfall, take [Signet for instantly charged "SY!" and energy management. Equipment Armor * Centurion's or Survivor's Insignia on all pieces. * Rune of Superior Vigor. * Rune of Clarity. :* Optional: Have a +1+3 Leadership headpiece on for casting AR. Weapons * Vampiric/Zealous/Sundering 15^50 Spear of Fortitude and a -20% Blind Command Shield of Fortitude. * +15/-1energy Staff in case you are low on energy. Usage *Alternate [Anger@12 and [Great Justice!" . *Keep [Yourselves!" and [Nothing to Fear!" up as much as possible. *Use your attack skills for damage. *Place [Battle Standard of Honor strategically to increase you and your allies' damage. Counters *Anti-shout skills such as [Minority, [Winds, and [of Silence. *Anti-adrenaline hexes or spirits such as: [Heat , [Soothing or [Images . *Blind/Missing, Blocking, and Hexes that trigger on attacks. Variants * Replace [Refrain@12 with [Flurry for more intensive play, but higher IAS. (Not recommended for beginner imbagons) * Add [Throw@13 instead of one of the attack skills to get through blocking stances. * Add [Aria@12 to combat hexes in caster parties. Maintaining [Yourselves!" should be prioritized over Hex Removal, but you can still manage both. * Add [Back!"@9 to decrease time spent during the run between mobs with an expense of losing some DPS; it can also be used on recharge to maintain AR. * Invest 8 pts in Tactics (or 9 if you want a Tactics shield) instead of Command and add [the Limit!"@8 to get [Yourselves!" charged instantaneously should your party encounter foes in greater numbers than 3. It is also useful if your attacking is disabled (Blind, Blurred Vision etc). It is also a very good skill to maintain [Refrain@12. Add Signet of Aggression for good adrenaline management. Notes * A Sunspear Rank of at least 8 is preferable. If using [of Fury, your Kurzick/Luxon rank should be at least 3. P/W Focused PvE Paragon